Love Speaks More Than Words
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: Love is a greater force than anything else, these are some of the stories. A collection of het drabbles and freeverse / i. NevilleLucy ii. TedAndromeda iii. NevilleHannah iv. RoseScorpius v. SeamusLavender
1. A Lesson in Love

_**This is written for the Diagon Alley: Flourish and Blotts Challenge and Bingo Card Drabble Competition: Prompt Lucy Weasley and apple** _

**A Lesson in Love**

_'Come on Lucy, just do it. Just put the apple on his desk.'_ Lucy Weasley thought as she crept out from behind a large flowering shrub; her hiding place for the last hour. She stretched out the cramp, straightened her tie and took a deep breath before she casually walked into the greenhouse currently occupied by the young herbology professor. He was hunched over his desk, but his head turned upwards as she walked in.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon Professor Longbottom, I... justwantedtogiveyouthis." Her confidence failed as she presented the apple; she could see her flushed reflection in the shiny surface of the fruit.

"Don't you think you're too sensible to have a crush on a school teacher, Miss Weasley?" chided the herbologist, looking directly into her hazel eyes. She squealed and covered her face, all dignity forgotten.

"W...What? H...How did you know?" whispered a mortified Lucy through her fingers.

"One, I think your reaction just gave it away Miss Weasley and two, the tradition of giving a teacher an apple has always indicated a crush."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Not to worry Miss Weasley I'm sure it's just a phase and, at any rate, I've always enjoyed apples."


	2. Dear Ted

_**Written for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge, Diagon Alley Challenge: Eeylops Owl Emporium and Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, Slytherin Common Room**_

**Dear Ted...**

_My Dearest Ted,_

_I love you. You know that, possibly more than I do. Please understand that your love means everything to me, and more. Yet it is the strength of my love for you that is the reason why I am writing this._

_I have to finish this._

_I wouldn't do this if it weren't necessary, but I am afraid of the outcome should my sister find out. I know you said you are not afraid, but I know what Bella is capable of. She's not afraid to torture - I know, I have seen - and you know she regards Muggleborns as the lowest form of magical human being. I don't want to repeat what she considers your parents. You know that already, too. I only wish for your safety, and being with me doesn't guarantee that._

_Right now I want nothing more to be with you, to feel the touch of your hands on my skin, but here I am sitting in the Slytherin common room writing this letter. Knowing in my heart that I cannot think of anything I would rather be doing less._

_You make me feel special, as if I am more than just the Black family name, and you do not know how much that means to me. All my life I have been the other Black daughter, the disappointment compared to Bella and Cissy, but with you, I can just be Andy. You are the only person who knows the real me._

_I want nothing more than to be with you but I do not have the courage or the strength to defy my parents so publicly. I hope you understand why I am doing this; it is for you, and you only._

_All my love_

_Andromeda _

Ted

I love you. Yes, I will marry you.

Yours forever

Andy


	3. One Time In Greenhouse 6

_**Written for the Painfully Awkward and/or Bad Kisses challenge and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: Love Potions Challenge**_

**One time, in Greenhouse 6...**

"So that's the easiest way to prune a Venomous Tentacula," said Neville Longbottom, laying down his wand after intricately slicing overgrown leaves on the dangerous plant "but, sometimes it's best just to get the professionals to do it. Not worth losing a hand for really," He turned to face his companion, Hannah Abbott, and returned the smile she was giving him.

"You're amazing," she stated, moving slightly nearer.

"It's only plants," Neville replied, laughing nervously as he stared into the dark brown eyes of the witch he was inexplicably attracted to.

"Not just that, yes you're awesome with them. But all this year; leading the D.A, standing up to the Carrows. You've given belief to so many people, Neville," he shifted uncomfortably, and leant back against the table upon which the plant was placed.

"I'm just doing what Harry would've done, it's no big deal,"

"You're being so brave, and you're an inspiration to everyone. Especially me." With this she moved towards him and tilted her face upwards, just before her lips caught his he seemed to disappear. She looked down to find an extremely red-faced man on the floor covered in dirt, she giggled and joined him on the ground strewn in soil.

"Hand slippe...' Neville began but this time Hannah captured his lips, he immediately stopped trying to talk and returned the kiss tentatively not caring about the fact that both of them were covered in varying amounts of mud and dung fertiliser.


	4. Rose Petals

_*Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 1**_

**A.N - Also written for Milly. Enjoy!**

**Rose Petals**

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her eyes,

her blue eyes.

They stand out to you,

they crinkle around the edges when she smiles.

You like making her smile

.

She loves you not.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her eyes,

her blue eyes.

The eyes that cloud over when she's upset at you,

when you've done something to hurt her.

You don't like making her upset

.

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her hair,

her red hair

You're mesmerised as it flies in the wind,

as she takes your hand and skips alongside you.

You like making her skip

.

She loves you not.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her hair,

her red hair.

It flicks in the wind,

as she storms away from you.

You don't like making her storm away

.

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her face,

her beautiful face.

It lights up when she sees you,

a perfect laugh when you amuse her.

You like to make her laugh

.

She loves you not.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her face,

her beautiful face.

It screws up in anger at you,

when you do something to annoy her.

You don't like making her angry

.

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose,

the last petal

.

You no longer have the rose,

but you have Rose.

And that's better than a flower any day


	5. The Truth At Last

_**Written for the Movie Quotes Drabble Challenge, the Diagon Alley Challenge: Madam Primpernelle's, the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, 'Shit, I can't believe' and the Party Challenge: Truth, option 2**_

**The Truth...at Last**

A muggle bar late on a Friday night isn't normally where two young magical people would be. However, Lavender had a reason for bringing Seamus to one of the busiest pubs in Dublin; she knew he wouldn't make a scene in a place full of muggles. They made their way to the bar and Seamus called the barman over, 'Six Jägerbombs and four Tequila's!'

The barman raised his eyebrows, 'You're going to be bad for business, I can tell,' but he put his doubts aside and poured out the drinks anyway.

'To us Lav, cheers!'

~o~

Many drinks later Lavender finally found the courage to do what she had meant to do from the beginning of the night. 'Shay! There's something I need to tell you-'

'Come dance Lav, I know you're good at it,'

'Seamus! Are you listening to me? I need to tell you something-'

'Tell me later, dance with me!'

'You listen to me Seamus Finnegan! I've been trying to do this for ages so you will not cut me off!'

'Ok, fire away me lady!' he said as he bowed eloquently.

'You know how I've always told you that Greyback didn't affect me,' he nodded, 'that was a lie. He affected me more than I could ever imagine; every month I turn into a monster. I'm a... were... werewolf. I completely understand if you want to leave and never see me again. I'd do the sam-'

'Lav, shut up. I won't leave you. I mean shit... I can't believe you didn't tell me bu-' she kissed him and stopped him from completing the sentence. Never had she felt so relieved; the secret had been eating her up for months. Now Seamus knew and he reacted so much better than she had ever thought. 'You're still my sexy, flirty Lav,' he stood and held out his hand, 'Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. Now will you dance with me?'


End file.
